None for now Suggestions please
by happosai
Summary: r0.5 & ? I can't tell but when you read you should know.


The forest is a place that can be said is beautiful. However today sadly it is not so as a bulky figure of a man is running. The man is running as fast as he could in his condition. Which was not much, and it has nothing to do with his size at all. You see even you would have trouble running too if you had an arm that was severed, and bleeding profusely from where your limb should be. But don't feel sorry for this man, for he is a man that is known for being called a con, a liar, and a thief. And that man is Genma Saotome, and today is one of those days that piper decide to collect on his debt early.

(Wheezing)"Wh...where is he?" He said as he was leaning on the tree for support while trying in vain to stop the bleeding.

He stood there trying to catch what little breath he could. While listening to the dreadfully silent forest for any hint of his chasers. Still nothing was heard as he started to begin his move again in the same direction he was going. Putting his thought to the wind about his child who was trapped in the whole that he had thrown him in. He did not what to be caught by his pursuer.

His pursuer wasn't the first he stole from. However he was the first the to be this persistent. He was sure that he had lost him two weeks ago when he had pocketed the yen from the man at the bar, and was equally sure that it would take time for the foreigner to realize that he had just been pick-pocketed.

"G..got to run faster." Genma thought to himself as he once again staggered from this tree just as he did the others before this one. However unlike the others this time he was not so lucky. When he felt a sharp pain hit him from the back of his right leg causing him to fall to the ground.

"So you thought you can just steel from me is that it!" The voice of his pursuer sounded from a few feet away. "No one ever takes my money got that!" His pursuer said as he was now crouched down near where Genma now laid.

"Pp..please aaa.... take the boy." Genma stuttered as he was now on his side facing the man that had severed his arm.

"Heh pathetic using your own flesh to save your hide." The man said with a glare which then turned into a sadistic smile. "Tell you what I will let you go if we finish our card game here, and now. So what do you say one last hand?" The man could help, but smile as the fallen man nodded dumbly to the man's proposition.

With the same sadistic smile he revealed a deck of cards from his coat. Which he started to shuffle then dealed out the cards. Then continued to smile as he watched Genma's face shine with a ray of hope. Which then turned to worry he the man didn't take any cards from the deck.

"O.K. Genma lets see what you got." He smiled at the hand that Genma had true it was a very good hand indeed. "Well this what I got as he showed his hand to the him." With the same sadistic smile never leaving his face. "Tell me do you know what this hand is called?"

"N..noo." Genma said as he looked at the man.

"Dead Man's Hand. Sadly for you. Your the dead man." He said as threw the cards at Genma. Which caused Genma to instinctively to move his arm to block the flying cards causing them to now be imbedded in is arm.

"AHHHH." He yelled out in pain.

"Heh well you still got some life in you. Well say good bye to oxygen." The man said as he flicked another card. towards Genma. To his neck to be exact. "Well I must say I had some fun with little cat and mouse game, but it is time to end this." The man smile as he watched the fallen man gasping for air. And smiled even more as he saw the wide eyed look on the man.

But had he been paying attention to his surroundings, and to his person. He would have discovered that the reason for air stared Genma's expression was not because of him. It was because on the man's chest was a red dot, but not just one three in fact. Which formed a little triangle. And at that moment time seemed to slow to a slow crawl, cause the next thing he knew he was starring into a large hole in the man's chest. Where the three red dots were which then cause the man to fall backwards.

There Genma was starving for air and covered with his attackers blood. Then he felt a grasp on his neck. Which scared him as he saw nothing, but that changed seconds later as three large figures stood around him. With one on which had a hand on his neck. Which he soon found he was starting to breath again. He looked on as the three made hissing sounds to each other. He watched as the one with a hand on his neck gave a negative nod to the others.

Now Genma maybe a lot of things, but even he knew what, and who they were discussing. So he did what he knew would be his last thing he would do.

'M....my ss.....on." He tried to say as he now caught there attention. As he also pointed towards the shack where he had left his son. He watch as the three hissed again between themselves. Which the one nodded to the other one to go towards where he had pointed. Then the other that had nodded started to disappear in the same manner in which they had appeared.

Leaving Genma with the one that had it's hand on his neck. He looked at the one that was still with him. He the saw as it raised it's other arm, and showed a pair of clawed that had extended from a device that was on its forearm. He then nodded in understanding, and closed his eyes. Soon the quiet forest was filled with a man's scream as it echoed through the forest.


End file.
